UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA
by Quiin94
Summary: Edward es un cirujano plastico que 20 años atras tuvo un desamor que lo llevo a convertirse en mujeriego, pero entre sus mentiras conoce a la chica que cree es el amor de su vida, ella piensa que es casado y el dice que esta divorciado a lo que con ella esa mentira a involucrar a su asistente Bella haciendola pasar por su esposa..! MAL SUMARY
1. PROLOGO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**PROLOGO**

Edward Cullen es un exitoso cirujano plástico que finge ser un infeliz marido para ligar con mujeres. Cuando finalmente conoce a una chica se enamora, y tras acostarse juntos ella descubre la alianza de boda que él utiliza. Con miedo de decirle la verdad, él le dice que está en proceso de divorcio, a lo que ella le responde que quiere conocer a su futura ex-mujer. Así que Edward le pide a su ayudante, Bella, que se haga pasar por su esposa con el fin de probar su historia, pero una mentira se convierte en otra que lleva a los niños de Bella al esquema, finalmente en un viaje a Hawái cambiarán sus vidas.

* * *

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO..! =)**


	2. HISTORIA DEL ANILLO DE BODAS

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**HISTORIA DEL ANILLO DE BODAS**

EDWARD POV.

_20 AÑOS ATRÁS_

_Me encontraba en los pasillos de la iglesia, buscando un baño, cuando me detuve cerca de donde se encontraba mi prometida y futura esposa Tanya, así que las escuche hablando y iba seguir con mi camino cuando escuche algo que me partió el corazón…._

_- Alice, es tan irritante – dijo Victoria amiga de Tanya_

_- En una hora será mi cuñada, oh por dios – dijo Tanya odiosa_

_- Y que vas hacer con eso Tanya – dijo Victoria_

_- Pues me tocara persuadirle para que no veamos a su familia después de la boda, ya sabes no me quiero involucrar con esa familia que no esta a mi altura – dijo Tanya_

_- Pero estas de acuerdo que no te lo va a negar ¿? – dijo Vitoria_

_- Claro que no, Edward no me lo niega nada – dijo bien convencida Tanya_

_- No me has dicho que paso con James en tu ultima noche, Tanya – dijo Jessica _

_- Sh…! No hablen duro, bueno le dije que si quería que no me casara que venga a impedir la boda – dijo Tanya_

_- Y que fue lo que te dijo ¿? – dijo Jessica_

_- Me dijo que él no se iba a casar nunca y bla, bla, bla y que tengo que casarme con Edward – dijo Tanya_

_- Y te dio tu regalo de bodas ¿? – dijo Victoria_

_- Que caliente eres no – dijo Jessica _

_- Si – dijo Vitoria_

_- Ya silencio ya les digo – dijo Tanya_

_- Creo que fue algo por el estilo, mas o menos – jajajaj – dijo Tanya_

_- Fue la ultima vez se los juro – dijo Tanya alzando su mano derecha como juramento_

_- Si como no – dijeron al unísono sus amigas_

_- Es que Eddy están atento, tierno y a demás va hacer cardiólogo, así que me casare con el – dijo Tanya_

_En ese momento llego mi hermano Emmet._

_- Eddy como lo siento, en verdad_

_No dije nada y me fui, cancele la boda, fui tan patético y pensar que ella me amaba. Esta demasiado dolido así que fui ahogar mis penas de la única forma el alcohol. Pero no espere lo que ocurrio la noche que cambio mi vida._

_En aquel bar que me encontraba, entro una chica bonita. Todos en el bar la molestaban y querían ligar con ella, estaba tan enojada que la molesten de forma muy vulgar. Ella se sentó a mi lado. Me fije que su bolso se callo en la piso._

_- Disculpa se te callo el…. – dije o trate decir_

_- Te podrías callar un segundo y tratar de no decir tonterías – dijo ella enojada_

_- Solo quería decirte que se te callo el bolso – dije agachándome y agarrándolo el bolso para entregarle._

_- Oh..! que pena creii…. Dijo ella_

_- No te preocupes olvídalo – dije mientras tomaba de mi cerveza_

_- Estoy segura que no conociste a la señorita que te dio ese anillo en un barsucho como este no ¿? – dijo Ella como -coqueteando conmigo_

_- La conocí en la escuela un la cafetería – dije con pena_

_- Cuanto llevas casado ¿? – dijo ella muy coqueta_

_- Les juro que le iba a decir, en serio, pero no quería que me viera como un perdedor, así que altere un poco la historia _

_- 6 años – dije_

_- Y donde esta tu esposa – dijo ella interesada_

_- Deje de preguntarme eso hace tanto tiempo – dije con resinación _

_- Eso es horrible – dijo ella con compasión_

_- Dice que trabajo demasiado, pero es para mantenerla a ella y a la adicción con las compras – dije _

_- Y porque no solo la dejas – dijo ella como consejo_

_- Los hijos 3 pequeños – dije _

_- Es que adoro adoptar y no quiero dejar de hacerlo – dije_

_- Pobre chico – dijo ella tocando mi anillo de bodas_

_- Quieres ir a otro lado ¿? – dijo Ella_

_Así descubrí como el anillo matrimonial así maravillas para mis ligues, cambia mis estudios de cardiología a cirugía plástica y desde ahí se convirtió en mi amuleto de buena suerte para mis ligues, una por noche, mentira tras mentira._

_A veces he pensado en arrojar ese anillo a la basura o al mar, me hace sentir mal lo que les hago a mis conquistas, aparte tener el anillo de bodas es un puerto seguro para que no vuelvan a romperme el corazón._

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO..!**

**VOY A TRATAR DE SUBIR TODOS LOS DÍAS ...!**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...!**

**XD**


	3. CONSULTORIO

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**EL CONSULTORIO**

BELLA POV.

Mi vida es un caos por así decirlo ser madre soltera de mis dos pequeños mi niña Maggie Black de 12 años y Michael Black de 10 años.

Estuve casada 12 años con mi ex esposo Jacob Black, pero me engaño, así que le pedí el divorcio. Mis hijos son lo mas a preciado que tengo no lo niego aunque me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con ello pero no puedo, ser asistente de Edward Cullen es bueno a pesar de ser mi jefe es un gran amigo al cual me confía todo de su vida.

Era otra mañana de todas en Los Ángeles, soleado. Estaba en la oficina esperando que llegue unos implantes para los senos.

Estaba revisando los implantes que me enviaron, pues me sorprendió su estado y le reclame al repartidor.

-Que es esto ¿? – dije

-Son bolsas de bubíes, las mujeres se las ponen en sus pechos planos y se vuelven grandes – dijo el repartidor

-Estas no son la bolsas de bubíes que ordene – dije agitando el implante

-Que es esto un contenedor de jarabe para hot cakes – dije sin poder creer el estado de los implantes

-No sé que es esto, lo ve – dije irritada

-Esto no se parece a esto – dije tocando mi bubíes para hacerle entender al repartidor

-Ha, ok – dijo el repartidor queriendo tocar mi bubíes

-Es en serio – dije irritada

-Solo quiero entender – dijo con voz tímida

-Escucha esto, el doctor Cullen no va aceptar estos implantes de cuarta, por favor tráigame lo que le ordene y dígale a -Omar que necesito un descuento por el inconveniente – dije

-De acuerdo – dijo el repartidor

-Gracias, Simón – dije

Huy que cosas pasan no.

-Vino la de las cuatro – dijo Edward

-Si, la señora Webber, pero no te rías – dije dirigiéndome al consultorio

La consulta de las 4 pm era para morirse de risa, la paciente le hicieron una mala practica medica por lo que una de sus cejas quedaba levantada.

Después de programar otra cita para la próxima semana, para su cirugía correctiva. Deje a Edward con su paciente para que se pongan de acuerdo. Estaba saliendo del consultorio cuando me topo con el hermano de Edward, Emmet.

-Hola, Bellita – dijo Emmet con una sonrisa y acercándose a mi para darme uno de sus famosos abrazos de oso

-Emmet, no p-u-e-d-o res-pi-rar – dije sin aire

-Lo siento, Bellita tiempos que no vengo a saludar a mi hermanito Eddy – dijo Emmet soltándome

-Esta en consulta – dije

-Bueno señora Webber, nos vemos en la siguiente consulta – dijo Edward saliendo detrás de la paciente

-Hasta el jueves doctor – dijo la señora Webber y se marcho

-Hermanito Eddy – dijo Emmet

-Odio que me digas Eddy – dijo Edward tratando de enojarse pero le salió una de sus sonrisas quita el aire

-Y que te trae por aquí – dijo Edward

-Vine a visitarte y a decirte que hoy a cena en casa de Esme – dijo Emmet

-Serio, a que hora – dijo Edward

-A las 7pm ya sabes como es mama – dijo Emmet

-Esta bien, iré – dijo Edward

-Bueno te dejo, tengo una reunió en menos de media hora y llego tarde, bueno cuídate Bellita y saludaras a mis dos -sobrinos – dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla, Emmet siempre quiso a sus hijos como sus sobrinos

-Anda llegas tarde cuídate le – dije

-Hasta luego Emmi – dijo Edward con una cara burlona

-Adiós, hoy me desquito Eddy – dijo Emmet y se fue

-Hermanos – dijo Edward

La tarde pasó sin contratiempos, pase entre archivos e historiales, cuando vi la hora eran las 5pm, recogí todo y me marche a casa con mis niños.

* * *

**Gracias a los que enviaron sus Reviews..!**

**- oliveronica cullen massen **

**- mei-cullen-clan **

**- marta **

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO..! =)**


	4. LA CENA

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**LA CENA**

EDWARD POV.

Acababa de salir del trabajo como eran las 5pm tenia tiempo partí para mi departamento. Una vez allí me di una ducha y me cambie de ropa algo entre forma y casual ya que después de la cena me iba a una fiesta de unos de mis pacientes.

Una vez arreglado partí a casa de mis padres, que se encuentra en las afueras de Los Ángeles.

Era una casa grande de dos pisos y bien equipada con piscina y tiene salida al mar. Cuando llegue de fije que era el ultimo en llegar vi estacionado los carros de mis hermanos y de mi padre así que como vi que el único lugar para estacionar mi volvo plateado era a lado del Jeep de Emmet. Me encamine a la casa justo iba a tocar el timbre cuando la enana abre la puerta.

-Hermanito – dijo Alice colgándose de mi cuello

-Enana – dije con una sonrisa

-Odio que me digas enana – dijo Alice con un puchero

-Bueno, bueno y mama donde esta, Alice – dije buscando a Esme con la mirada

-Esta en la cocina, solo faltabas tu para poder cenar – dijo Alice jalándome del brazo con dirección a la cocina

Ahí encontré a mi madre terminando de decorar una deliciosa tarta de piña, tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta que Alice y yo acabamos de entrar a la cocina, indique a mi hermanita que no haga ruido, pues quería sorprenderla. Asi que muy despacio me puse detrás de Esme y la Abrace.

-Edward, hijo me asustaste – dijo Esme con una mano en el pecho y sonriendo

-Lo siento mama, pero quería sorprenderte – dije con una sonrisa

-Claro que me sorprendiste hijo, no sabes cuanto – dijo Esme girándose para darme unos de sus tantos abrazos cálidos y maternos

-Y como has estado, ya no me vienes a visitar – dijo Esme regañándome

-Bien mama ya sabes todo bien trabajo y trabajo – dije sentándome en uno de los taburetes de la cocina

-No trabajes tanto y como esta mi Bella – dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-Bien, ahí ayudándome como siempre – dije tratando de probar un poco de la tarta

-Edward, no dañes mi postres – dijo Esme pegándome en las manos con una cuchara de madera

-Y sabes algo de mis nietos – dijo Esme limpiando el mesón

-Me dijo que ya consiguió niñera, pero no sabe si Jacob tendrá a sus hijos el fin de semana – dije

-Pobre mis nietos, como pudieron tener a un padre como Jacob – dijo Esme

-Mamiiii ! tengo hambreeeeeeeee – dijo Emmet entrando a la cocina

-Ya vamos a comer Emmet – dijo Esme con una sonrisa

-Mami es que entiende Emmi siempre tiene hambre así que es normal de el - dijo Edward ha carcajada limpia

-Mami Eddy se burla de mi – dijo Emmet con un puchero

-Pobre mi hijo chiquito – dijo Esme abrazando a Emmet

-Gracias mami – dijo Emmet mirándome y sacándome la lengua

-Bueno ayúdenme a poner la mesa para poder comer – dijo Esme soltando a Emmet.

La cena la pasamos sin contratiempos, entre risas claro por parte de Emmet. Charlas con mi padre sobre la medicina, Alice con sus diseños y Esme con sus arreglos de interiores. Tiempo que no teníamos una cena en familia me gusto volver a tenerla. Una vez acabada la cena me despedí de mis padres alegan que uno de mis pacientes me invito a una fiesta y no podía faltar, me desearon suerte y que me divierta. Cogí mi chaqueta y Salí rumbo a la fiesta.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO..!**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO..!**

**BYE !**


	5. LA FIESTA

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**LA FIESTA**

EDWARD POV.

Una vez que Salí de casa de mis padres emprendí camino a la casa de unos de mis pacientes y amigos Eleazar y su nueva esposa o cuarto no se, Carmen.

Una vez que llegue me fije que la fiesta estaba en pleno apogeo, así que busque un puesto para estacionar mi auto pero al final lo encontré y emprendí a pie hasta la casa de mi amigo. Salude a todos o la mayoría de mis pacientes estaban ahí en plena fiesta. Estaba buscando algo de beber cuando me tope con Eleazar.

-Eleazar, que tal – dije dándole la mano

-Que bien que hayas podido venir, traes un poco de botox ¿? – dijo Eleazar

-No iba a traer botox, traje a mi hermanos Emmet – dije

-Es un placer Emmet – dijo Eleazar

-Esto es una fiesta de disfraces – dijo Emmet susurrando

-Estas bromeando, Emmet – dije susurrando

-Te hiciste mas cirugías, Eleazar – dije sospechando que sea verdad

-Unas pocas, solo un ligero reajuste y mantenimiento tu sabes todavía quiero estar en el juego – dijo Eleazar

-Ya se tiene que acabar, tienes sensibilidad todavía ¿? – dije preocupado

-De las cejas para arriba si, pero de las cejas para abajo no, para nada, nada – dijo Eleazar

-Eso parece sirena – dijo Emmet en un susurro

-Es su sonrisa – dije en susurro

-Quería ir con tu hermano Edward, pero él no quería hacerme nada ya que no quería poner sus manos en la masa uf – dijo Eleazar

-Hay demasiado riesgo en este punto, tienes que tranquilizarte, ok lo ves esto no tenia que pasarte – dije viendo como ha Eleazar no podía retener líquidos en la su boca.

Estábamos en la conversación cuando viene su nueva esposa Carme preocupada diciendo que su hijo Peter un adolecente no mas de 15 años se había lastimado en la rodilla, yo como medico me ofrecí para curarlo.

Estábamos en el baño del salón con el hijo de Eleazar, para poder curarlo.

-Así que resbalaste por la escalera ¿? – dije mientras me lavaba las manos y las secaba

-Siii…. – dijo Peter

-Mmm… te tropezaste con algo, había una patineta ahí o ¿? – dije mientras me sacaba el anillo de bodas y lo guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de mi pantalón.

-No, estaba distraído por algo – dijo Peter

-Y que te distrajo – dije mientras preparaba una jeringuilla

-Una chica – dijo Peter

-Una chica – dije como corroborando lo que me acababa de decirme

-Que era tu madre ¿? – dije mientras me preparaba para inyectarlo

-NO – dijo Peter

-Lo digo porque se ve muy bien – dije

-No para nada - dijo Peter

-Es tu madrastra de todos modos, esto te va a doler – dije mientras le inyectaba la anestesia local – dije

-Auch ..! – dijo Peter y le di una pequeña bofetada

-Ya paso, piensa en la cura, es rubia, morena, no se dime tu como es la chica – dije yo mientras preparaba el resto de cosas.

-Rubia, linda, alta, excelente cuerpo – dijo Peter con un suspiro

-Que, quieres que me vaya y te deje a solas para que te desahogues – dije mientras le dirigía la mirada

-A un no hago esas cosa – dijo Peter sonrojándose.

Después que hablar un poco de la famosa distracción de Peter, mientras yo lo suturaba, no nos demoramos mucho así que una vez que termine de curarle Peter salió del baño diciendo que estoy vivo y esta todo bien la gente continuo con la fiesta sabiendo que el hijo del anfitrión se encontraba bien. No me demore mucho en recoger todo lo que ocupe y limpiar para poder volver a guárdalo en mi maletín, estaba salió del baño cuando vi a la chica mas linda que he visto.

-Gran trabajo doctor, estuvo excelente – dijo la rubia mas linda mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-La distracción supongo – dije señalándola con un dedo

-Como ¿? – dijo confundida

-El muchacho, por eso distrajo y se cayo – dije explicándole

-Así que yo tuve la culpa de eso – dijo entre broma

-Pues así es tu sensualidad lo distrajo por eso se cayo por la escalera – dije convencido

-Eso tendrá que demostrarlo en la corte DON SABIONDO – dijo en broma

-DON SABIONDO ¿? – dije confundido

-Es lo que dice la chica indiscreta hoy en día – dije

-Jajaja – dijo

Y fuimos interrumpidos por Eleazar.

-Sabia que una día de estos se iban a encontrar – dijo Eleazar mirándonos

-Pero ten cuidado Kate, pues los cirujanos hoy en día si saben como operar – dijo Eleazar alzando sus cejas sucesivamente.

-Si que lindo Eleazar gracias – dije dándomela la vuelta y como compañía estaba Kate

Entablamos una conversación que nos llevo horas era una chica dulce, pero a la vez sexy e inocente. La charla nos llevo a la playa donde acabamos en un beso cálido y sensual y del beso nos llevo a las carisias y terminamos haciendo el amor en la playa.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté viendo a la chica mas linda mirándome.

-Fue la mejor noche de mi vida – dije mirándola a los ojos

-Si, lo siento, tal vez esto sea algo genuino – dijo Kate

-Es cierto que hay algo Kate – dije

-Tengo que ir a trabajar, pero me podrías dar tu numero y así te llamo y salimos que te parece – dijo Kate

-Si la quieres tengo mi traje en el bolsillo de mi pantalón – dije

-Espero que me llames y no me dejes esperando, te daría yo mismo la tarjeta pero no quiero que me veas desnudo de día -podrías decepcionarte – dije con una sonrisa.

Pero lo que vino a continuación no me lo esperaba, Kate saco de mi bolsillo no precisamente la tarjeta si no mi falso anillo de bodas y el reclamo no se hizo esperar.

-Edward, Que es esto ¿? – dijo Kate enojada

-Un circulo – dije haciéndome el inocente

-Un anillo de bodas, tienes un anillo de bodas y tienes esposa – dijo Kate enoja

-No no no estoy casado, eso no es mio– dije poniéndome de pie

-De quien es este anillo que estaba en tu pantalón Edward – dijo Kate

-Te lo juro no es mio, dame un minuto para explicarte – dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Por favor – dijo Kate

-Tardare en mas de un minuto en explicártelo – dije

-En verdad soy una idiota – dijo Kate

-Nooooo – dije

-No me llames Edward, ADIOS – dijo Kate y se dio la vuelta y se fue

-No Kate – dije o lo único que hice fue quedarme parado viendo como ella huye de mi.

No sabia a ciencia a cierta si me había vuelto a enamorar y creo que la correcta, pero no me iba a quedar así tendría que pedir perdón y buscar la forma de solucionarlo y la única que me podría ayudar es Bella.

Con ese pensamiento me termine de vestir y camine hasta donde se encontraba mi coche, para ir a mi departamento, bañarme, cambiarme e irme a trabajar para hablar con Bella.

* * *

**OJALA LES HAYA GUSTADO...!**

**Y GRACIAS POR SU REVIEWS:**

**- esmec17 **

**-LeslieCullenJb **

**-oliveronica cullen massen**

**- mpgm**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...! **

**BYE !**


	6. SOLUCIONANDO LOS PROBLEMAS DE EDWARD

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**SOLUCIONANDO LOS PROBLEMAS DE EDWARD**

BELLA POV.

Se acabó el fin de semana, levante a preparar el desayuno a los niños. Yo trabaja a las 8am así que tenia como 3 horas para arreglar a los niños e irme a las clases de spinning

Así que corrí a levantar a los niños, mientras ellos se visten les preparo en el desayuno, ya estando en la cocina les prepare unos ricos hot cakes que tanto les gusta, y su batido de chocolate, estaba terminando de arreglar la mesa para desayunar, cuando aparecen mis dos amores.

- Buenos días mami – dijeron al unísono Maggie y Michael

- Buenos días amores, sienten a desayunar mientras yo me preparo para mi clase de spinning – dije y les di un beso a cada uno en su cabecita y me fui a preparar.

Cuando me termine de preparar, regrese a la cocina y vi que los niños ya habían comido por lo que supuse que estaban lavándose los dientes y recogiendo sus cosas de la escuela para irnos, mientras los esperaba me tome una taza de café y recogí los platos y los puse en el lava vajillas. Estaba terminando de poner los platos cuando asoman mis amores.

- Mami ya estamos – dijo Maggie con su acento español, que estaba practicando en su escuela de actuación.

- Vámonos – dije secándome las manos y recogiendo mi bolso y las llaves del auto y de la casa

- A ver póngase los cinturones de seguridad, de acuerdo – dije mirándolos por el retrovisor.

- LISTO…! – dijo Michael

- Bueno vámonos – dije comenzando a conducir

En el trayecto hacia la escuela, hablábamos de cualquier cosa y obviamente diciéndole sobre que en la tarde Rosa les va a cuidar en la tarde, una vez que llegamos, se despidieron de mi con un beso y bajaron del auto, me quede ahí para hasta que entraron al establecimiento, después de eso me fui a mi clase de spinning que empezaban a las 7:30 am.

En la clase de spinning siempre me relaja y me pone a pensar, no se porque el viernes pasado me puse celosa cuando la paciente de Edward, lo abrazo y me alzo las cejas sugestivamente me sentí incomoda y celosa que preferí irme y dejarles solos.

Primera vez que siento algo así por Edward o sea él es mi jefe y amigo de ahí no tiene que pasar estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuanta que ya se había acabado la clase.

Así que me despedí de la instructora y Salí para la oficina sabia que Edward siempre llegaba a las 8:30am o 9:00 am así que tenia tiempo para ducharme en la oficina.

A penas llegue al edificio salude algunos conocidos y corrí al ascensor una vez que llegue al consultorio corrí a bañarme en el baño de la oficina de Edward, no me demore mas de 10minutos cuando ya estaba lista para trabajar.

Salí de la oficina y deje mi bolso de bajo de mi escritorio, me puse los lentes y encendí la computadora y comencé a ordenar los historiales.

Estaba en lo mio con los historiales cuando veo a Edward entrar a la oficina con una cara que me preocupo así que deje levante la vista.

- Que pasa Edward, porque esa cara – dije mientras me ponía el mandil

- Creo que me enamore y la cague – dijo Edward pasándole la mano por su cabello

- Te dije que eso del matrimonio falso te traería problemas – dije tratando hacerle entender

- Y porque no solo le dijiste la verdad ¿? – dije

- Querías que le dijera la verdad ¿? – dijo Edward tomando un sorbo de su café

- Ash…! – dije

- Déjame practicar, tu serás ella – dijo Edward dejando su taza de café a un lado

- Hay claro un segundo – dije y comencé a mover mi coleta de cabello de un lado para el otro presumiendo tratando de imitar a la chica de Edward

- Oye no es así, pero en fin, solo uso ese falso anillo de bodas….- dijo Edward

- Cerdo – dije y me gire y seguí haciendo lo mio

- Ash…! – dijo Edward girándose con su taza de café y se fue a su oficina

- Lo siento – dije a penas se giro y se fue

- Eres un cerdo – dije con una sonrisa

- Ash – dijo Edward dirigiéndose al sillón que tenia en la recepción del piso

- Edward, que tienes caminas muy extraño – dije mirando como se dirigía al sillón

- Es mi espalda dormí en la playa anoche, hay como duele – dijo Edward sentándose despacio

- Cuando vas hacer algo por tu columna – dije reprochándole

- En serio (1)Flomax – dije caminando hacia él y llevándole una almohadilla para la espalda.

- Debes ejercitarte una vez al mes – dije entregándole la almohadilla

- No puedo – dijo Edward y poniéndose la almohadilla en su espalda

- Si puedes – dije yo regresando a mi escritorio

- No tengo tiempo para hacer ejercicio – dijo Edward acomodándose en el sillón

- No digas eso Edward, mi madre siempre decía que (2)Cary Grant jamás fue al gimnasio ya que solo usaba las escaleras en ves de ascensor – dije

- Quieres ver mi imitación del mayordomo de (2)Cary Grant – dijo Edward con su voz de seductor

- Siii – dije sin mayor importancia o eso trate de hacer

- Mira – dijo

- Que – dije dándome la vuelta para mirarlo

- Hola, no esta muerto ok muy bien a dios – dijo Edward con una voz nasal y haciendo como teléfono su mano

- Muy bien que gracioso – dije y en eso entraron al consultorio mis amores por lo que me gire para verlos

- Mama, dame dinero – dijo Michael

- Hola, como están es un gusto verlos hijos, sean educados y saluden al doctor Edward Cullen – dije señalando a Edward

- Hola doctor Edward, como ha esta ud hoy – dijo Maggie con su acento español

- Y mi socio es el doctor Little y porque tiene ese acento – dijo Edward sonriendo

- Esta practicando varios acentos – dije sintiéndome incomoda

- Voy a entrar en un curso de actuación este verano en realidad seré la siguiente Miley Cyrus, doctor – dijo Maggie con su -acento español

- Y tu que me dices amigo, te gusta Hannah Montana ¿? – dijo Edward tratando de hacer bromas

- No, me gusta Californication – dijo Michael serio

- Cuando en tu corta vida has visto Californication – dije cruzándome de brazos y enoja.

- Rosa deja que veamos lo que queramos cuando habla con su novio – dijo Maggie olvidándose de su acento español

- Comete el hongo y comételo – dijo Rosa entretenida en su juego DS.

- Mmm…! Se ve que eres estricta en tu casa – dijo Edward insinuando

- Solo me gire nada mas y le sonreí, mientras buscaba el dinero en la cartera para darles a mis hijos escuche la conversación de Edward y Michael.

- Doctor, me podría llevar a Hawái para poder nadar con los defines – dijo Michael sentándose a lado de Edward

- Llevarte a Hawái, no – dijo Edward extrañado por la petición de Michael

- Vi un reportaje de Dicovery Channel, que dicen que Hawái se paga para poder nadar con delfines – dijo Michael sereno y tranquilo como siempre.

- Ok – dijo Edward mas confundido

- Pero como no puedo pagarlo y mama dice que ud es rico – dijo Michael

- MICHAEL – dije yo regañándolo por su indiscreción

- No esta bien no te preocupes Bella lo se manejar – dijo Edward

- Tienes que buscar la manera de ganar dinero, no se vendiendo diarios ya que la gente rica no paga viajes a los demás es -por eso que se vuelven ricos pero esta claro – dije Edward despacio para que Michael entienda

- Pero mamá, que hace colecta para niños todo el tiempo – dijo Michael

- Eso es solo arreglar labios leporinos o algo deforme que se puede arreglar, para darles una vida mejor a esos pequeños que nacen con deformidades, yo solo trato hacerles feliz, no pagándoles viajes a Hawái para nadar con los delfines – dijo Edward

- Y no los llevo a Hawái pues seria arrestado por eso – dijo Edward siendo convincente

- Que tal si fuera deforme así ud me llevaría a Hawái ¿? – dijo Michael

- Si fueras deforme si te llevaría a Hawái pero te dejaría ahí porque no quería verte – dijo Edward tratando de hacerle entender a Michael sin lastimarlo emocionalmente

- Muy bien, quiero el cambio de este billete – dije saliendo de la nada para terminar con esa conversación y dirigiéndome a Maggie

- Y quiero que me digan que en realidad comiste los alimentos que les compro – dije

- Mama antes de irnos. Puedo hacer de (3)deblin – dijo Michael

- Claro anda no mas hijo esta al fondo– dije

- Lo puedes acompañar hija, abrimos en 5 minutos y no puede estar siempre ahí – dije a Maggie

- Desde luego que si tía – dijo Maggie con su acento español de nuevo y se fue donde su hermano

- Ah…! Eso fue acento de gallega no – dijo Edward en broma

- Dijo que quería de hacer del deblin, que es eso – dijo Edward

- A si, es que había una amiga en la fraternidad de la universidad Llamada Rosalie Deblin Hale y bueno no era una amiga, era mi némesis – dije nerviosa

- Así que era tu amiga-enemiga – dijo Edward levantándose del sillón

- Si y tu la amarías, en ella todo era falsa – dije guardando una carpeta

- Ha…! – dijo Edward caminando hasta mi escritorio

- Siempre andaba vestida con ropa de moda, los chicos sexis todo – dije mientras me sentaba en frente de mi escritorio

- No te agrada nada no ¿? – dijo Edward sentándose en una esquina de mi escritorio

- No – dije mientras limpiaba mis lentes

- Una noche estaba tomando una copa de vino… - dije todavía limpiando mis lentes

- Dirás una botella de vino – dijo Edward con una sonrisa

- Bueno botella de vino y ya estaba harta que los niños digan a diario que tengo que defecar – dije asiento mímica con los brazos – tengo que hacer popo y esas cosas y así que les dije que se hacia de deblin y les gusto y se quedo – dije -poniéndome los lentes.

- Yo le digo columpiando al tamarindo – dijo Edward con una risa

- Columpiando que ¿? – dije confundida

- No lo digo… - dijo Edward

- En frente… - dije

- De otras personas – dijo Edward

- así me gusta – dije

- Que voy hacer con mi vida amorosa – dijo Edward frustrado

- Hay Edward, sentiría algo de simpatía por ti, si existiera algún interés que te acostaras un chicas de 23 años, entiende tu y yo somos muy mayores para tener parejas de 23 o sea tienes 37 años Edward y yo tengo 35 años yo por lo menos no me acostaría con chicos de 23 años – dije tratando de hacerle entender mi punto.

- Con un deblin, no me estas escuchándome – dijo Edward pasándose la mano por su cabello

- Wuao..! – dije

- Esto no es un simple romance de deblin, esto en serio es la gran deblin hasta me veo sentando cabeza con ella – dijo -Edward impresionado por sus propias palabras

- Wuao…! – dije yo mirándolo a los ojos .

- Entonces no les digas las verdad – dije viendo la verdad de sus palabras

- Hay gane – dijo Rosa la niñera entretenida en su juego DS.

- Hay en verdad lo siento – dije a Edward por lo que Rosa grito

- Por lo menos ella si gana algo – dijo Edward mirando a Rosa

- Sabes que no tengas nada serio, porque si es serio la harás tu esposa y luego querrás el divorcio es… - dije girando mi silla para enfocarme en Edward – mira a mis pobres hijos, su padre tenia que pasar por ellos hoy… - dije

- Entonces no llego – dijo Edward

- De nuevo, pero sabes que logre tener la sensatez de divorciarme de el – dije

- Si si si – dijo Edward tratando de entenderme lo que quiero decir

- Un momento – dije

- Que - dijo Edward

- Dile que estas en tramites de divorcio, lo ha de entender y te perdonara – dije

- Buena idea, cancela mis citas de la mañana, Bella – dijo Edward justo cuando salió por la puerta del consultorio.

Después de que Edward se fue. Mis hijos hablaron conmigo diciendo que hoy después de que les deje en la escuela habían -dicho que como había reunión de maestros los mandaran a casa por lo que llamaron Jake su papá para que los recoja pero no fue alegando que tenia mucho trabajo, por lo que llamaron a Rosa y vinieron donde mi.

Ya que sabían que hoy día les tocaba pasar el día con su padre. Mis hijos salieron con Rosa y me dedique toda la mañana a la archivar los historiales.

* * *

**(1)FLOMAX: ****Flomax (tamsulosina) pertenece a un grupo de medicamentos llamados bloqueadores alfa-adrenérgicos. Flomax relaja los músculos de la próstata y de la vejiga, lo que hace que sea más fácil orinar. ****Flomax se usa para ayudar a orinar en los hombres con hiperplasia prostática benigna (agrandamiento de la próstata). ****Flomax también puede ser usada para fines diferentes a los mencionados en esta guía del medicamento. Pero lo que quiere decir es que también se lo utiliza como anti-inflamatorio muscular.**

**(2)CAR GRANT: Actor británico y luego fue nacionalizado como estadounidense de la época de los años 30 a los años 60.**

**(3)DEBLIN: EL SEGUNDO NOMBRE DE LA ENEMESI DE BELLA, PERO ELLA LO HACE REFERENTE A LAS HECES FECALES O MIERDA.**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI..!**

**Y GRACIAS A SUS REVIEWS:**

**- Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen**

**- esmec17 **

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...!**

**BYE...!**


	7. PIDIENDO PERDÓN A KATE

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**PIDIENDO PERDÓN A KATE**

EDWARD POV.

Después del consejo que me dio Bella, le dije que cancelara todas mis citas de la mañana y Salí en busca de Kate la quería pero no sabia cuanto, pero lo que si estaba seguro era pedirle perdón por haberme comportado como un idiota.

Así que me dirigí y le compre unas hermosas rosas rojas. Una vez compradas me dirigí a la escuela en donde ella daba clases. Estacione mi auto y la comencé a buscar cuando la vi, se veía hermosa dirigiendo a los niños, en ese momento me dio ganas de ser papa y que Kate sea mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. Pero cuando ella me vio se me acabo mi fantasía me vio con una mirada de no quiero verte.

-Te veo después – dijo Kate a una alumna de ella y se dio vuelta

-Kate, Kate – dije corriendo atrás de ella

-Te dije que ya no quería verte – dijo Kate en un susurro pero convincente

-Solo quiero explicarte algo importante – dije

-Yo te voy a explicar algo importante – dijo Kate cogiendo las flores que le regale y botándolas el bote de basura – nunca salgo con hombre comprometidos – dijo Kate

-Papá engaño a mamá cuando era pequeña y no voy hacer la otra mujer – dijo Kate enojada

-Fornicador..! – dijo un niño pequeño que me miraba con odio

-Ya relájate Damián, si – dije

-Oye se llama Simón y no lo metas en esto – dijo que dándome la vuelta y encerrándome en el aula

-Te asesinare – dijo Simón o Damián lo que sea

-Que..! cuando quieras – dije a Simón o Damián lo que sea

-Oye si estoy casado, pero es un horrible matrimonio y ella ni si quiera quiere hablar conmigo.

-Es todo lo que los hombres casados dicen y si es tan malo porque no te divorcias y ya – dijo Kate enojada

-Lo hare – dije suspirando, solo quería saber a donde me llevaría esta mentira

-Lo harás ¿? – dijo Kate mas tranquila

-Siiii.. se acabó todo – dije Feliz

-Dios mio, no lo puedo creer. ¡acabe con un matrimonio! – dijo Kate a punto de la histeria

-Noo – dije

-En serio, creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Kate tratando de tranquilizarse

-No no esto no fue por ti, lo decidí hace un largo tiempo como hace 2 años y firmaremos lo documentos en un par de días y estará enterrada para mi – dije convicción

-Y como se llama ¿? – dijo Kate no muy convencida

-Señora Cullen, ha su nombre de pila es… su nombre de pila es… Deblin – dije tartamudeando

-Se llama Deblin ¿? – dijo Kate

-No es asqueroso ese nombre, si si – dije tratando de convencerla – pero Deblin y yo nos separaremos por suerte, por que la encontré engañándome con otro sujeto, no la encontré yo si no el programa de infieles la encontró con el otro y le dije que no lo transmitiera porque era humillante y de hecho quemaron la cinta asi que ya no existe, pero ojala lo hubieras visto el video – dije con pena que para nada sentí, creo que me podría convertir en actor.

-Hay otro hombre – dijo Kate

-Claro que hay otro si, se llama Kellan – dije con resinación

-Kellan ¿? – dijo Kate

-Si, Kellan Lutz – dije

-No es el actor de la Saga Crepúsculo – dijo Kate dudando

-No, no es otro Kellan Lutz, pero al parecer si le nombras al otro, este se sale de sus casillas, así que no lo hagas – dije tratando de convencerla

-Edward, siempre dicen que van a dejar a sus esposas pero nunca lo hacen – dijo Kate

-Por favor créeme ella es feliz con el tal Kellan Lutz y yo la felicito, pero yo ahora quiero ser feliz y la única manera de ser feliz es quedarme contigo entiendes – dije dirigiendo hasta donde esta Kate

-Yo solo quisiera estar contigo sin que me digan fornicador o adultero o lo que ese niño anticristo me llamo – dije

-Ok – dijo Kate

-Ok – dije

-Solo quiero que ella me lo diga – dijo Kate

-Y si te envía un texto, te serviría – dije

-Quiero verla – dijo Kate encogiéndose de hombros

-Tu ordenas – dije

Con eso me despedí y diciéndole que la llamaría para cenar y me fui de la escuela con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Estaba en el auto cuando mi celular sono:

-Rin, Ring

Cuando vi de quien se trataba conteste:

-Dime Emmi – dije aguantándome una carcajada

-Hola Eddy – dijo Emmi

-Como así me llamas, EMMI – dije tratando de parecer enojado, pero me moria de la risa

-Para invitarte a comer, hermano – dijo Emmet

-A que hora ¿? – dije

-Son las 12pm, por ¿? – dijo Emmet

-Por nada, así que te parece a las 12:30pm y paso por tu oficina hermano – dije

-Este bien te espero EDDY – dijo Emmet y antes que le responda me colgó.

Después de la llamada me fui a la oficina de Emmet. Pues a parte de comer necesitaba su ayuda de inmediato.

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI ANTERIO...!1**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS: **

**- LeslieCullenJb **

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...!**

**BESOS..!**

**BYE...!**


	8. COMIDA CON EMMET

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA **

**COMIDA CON EMMET**

EMMET POV.

Estaba mi despacho terminando de ver unos casos en el cual estoy a cargo cuando mi secretaria me avisa que mi hermano se encuentra en recepción esperándome. Me levanto de la silla y cojo mi chaqueta que descansaba en el respaldo de mi silla, y salgo de la oficina.

-Ana, por favor que nadie entre a mi oficina cuando no este si – dije terminándome de poner la chaqueta

-Esta bien señor – dijo Ana parándose

-Bien, me voy almorzar con mi hermano, vuelvo en dos horas – dije mientras miraba el reloj

Le hice una seña con la mano y cogí el ascensor, apenas llegue a recepción vi a Edward coqueteando con Lauren.

Definitivamente mi hermano no cambia

-Edward, nos vamos – dije detrás de el

-Si vámonos – adiós dulzura – dijo Edward con la mano y se daba la vuelta

-Tu no cambias verdad, Edward – dije fastidiado

-Nop – dijo Edward

-Bueno en que carro nos vamos en tu volvo o en mi jeep – dije mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento.

-En mi volvo, comemos y te vengo a dejar – dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros

-Ok vamos – dije

Una vez en el volvo emprendimos el viaje hacia el restaurant el famoso "Eva Restaurant".

-Que pasa, Edward – dije sabia que cada vez que salíamos almorzar juntos era porque le pasaba algo

-Hermano, estoy en un lio inmenso – dijo Edward frustrado

-Dime con exactitud lo que te pasa – dije palmeando su espalda

-Te lo diré a dentro – dijo Edward mientras apagaba el carro

Una vez fuera del volvo, le entrego las llaves al valet parquin. Una vez dentro nos llevaron a nuestra mesa de siempre, Edward ordeno una ensalada de gambas y yo ordene las costillas de res y pastel de rebozuelos y acompañado de una botella de vino 1999.

-Una vez que nos trajeron la orden, Edward hablo.

-Hermano, creo q… que m..me enamorado – dijo Edward nervioso

-Que ¿? – dije tosiendo

-Si, hermano es frustrante – dijo Edward pasándose las manos por su cabello

-Wuao ¡! Edward me has dejado sin palabras, pero estas seguro lo que me dices, no quiero que te suceda lo mismo de hace 20 años atrás – dije tomando mi vino

-Estoy seguro hermano con ella me veo con una familia y asusta – dijo Edward mirándome

-Bueno te entiendo hermano pero, siento que no me estas contando nada – dije pues sospechaba algo

-Es que – dijo Edward suspirando y respirando

Aquí viene la bomba

-Le mentí, hermano le mentí – dijo Edward poniendo la cabeza en la mesa

-No, no entiendo hermano explícate – dije confuso

-Es que le mentí, te acuerdas lo que hago para tener citas de una noche ¿? – dijo Edward tomando de su vino

-Si ¿? – dije mas confundido

-Bueno el día de la fiesta, conocí a una hermosa chica y lo hicimos en la playa, fue lo mejor hermano pero al día siguiente todo salió mal – dijo Edward

-Que paso dime hermano – dije

-Le dije que cogiera una de mis tarjetas de mi pantalón y se da cuenta del falso anillo de bodas y me dijo que no quería que la buscara de nuevo – dijo Edward

-Y ¿? – dije

-La busque hoy y le mentí mas y le dije que estaba en los tramites de divorcio, pensé que con eso se iba asentir mejor, pero me dijo que quería conocer a "mi supuesta ex esposa" – dijo Edward con los dedos haciendo comillas

-Y no tienes como salir de la mentira no ¿? – dije mientras giraba mi cabeza de un lado a otro

-Es que no sé que hacer si le digo la verdad, la voy a perder, hermanos – dijo Edward

-Hermano, lo has hablado con Bella ella te conocer a la perfección – dije

-Si, y ella se dio cuenta que quiero a Kate - dijo Edward

-Y que mas – dije pues sospechaba que había algo que no me ha dicho

-Ella me dijo que le diga sobre los tramites de divorcio, pero no pensé que se iba poner feas mas de lo que ya son – dijo Edward

-Bueno ahora necesitas, a una mujer que se haga pasar por tu ex esposa no ¿? – dije pensando

-Si eso creo – dijo Edward tomando una copa mas de vino

-Bueno y porque no se lo propones a Bellita que se haga pasar por tu esposa, o sea ella se le ocurrió la idea no ¿? – dije feliz con mi idea

-Bueno eso si, tendré que convencerla para que lo haga – dijo Edward mas tranquilo.

Después del almuerzo, Edward me dejo en mi oficina y partió a su consultorio ya que tenía algunas consultas por hacer. Una vez en mi despacho.

Veo que tengo un email de mi ex Rachel.

**De:** Rachel Benzon

**Asunto:** Necesito hablar contigo

**Fecha:** Septiembre 14, 2012 14:45

**Para:** Emmet Cullen

_Querido Emmet:_

_Necesito hablar contigo me es urgente, sabes que lo nuestro no acabo bien,_

_Quiero dejar claro unos asuntos que nos concierne, te pido de favor que te reúnas conmigo lo mas pronto posible._

_Te espero en el bar de la esquina de tu despacho a las 19:00 _

_RachelBenzon Asesora de Cuenta APSE_

Después de leer su email, me lo pensé dos veces, no perdia nada con escucharla, asi que iba a reunirme con ella una ultima vez y con ese pensamiento me dedique a trabajar.

* * *

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS:**

**Denisse-Pattinson-Cullen **

**LeslieCullenJb**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...!**

**BESOS...!**

**BYE...!**


	9. TRANSFORMANDO A BELLA

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**TRANSFORMANDO A BELLA**

BELLA POV.

Una vez que Edward llego a la oficina, me saludo alegre con lo que sospeche en cierto punto algo de mi me dice que trama algo, pero lo deje pasar tenia alrededor de unas 3 consultas en la tarde por lo que se apresuró en atender a sus pacientes.

Alrededor de una 2 horas Edward termino con sus consultas lo vi relajado, así que deseche esa loca idea mía de la cabeza.

Estaba en mi escritorio cuando Edward me interrumpe.

-Bella, vamos a tomar una café en el centro comercial – dijo Edward mirando su reloj.

-Que hora es Edward ¿? – dije mientras terminaba de imprimir unos historiales.

-Van hacer las 16:00 pm – dijo Edward.

-Bueno, esta bien acepto, tenemos una hora antes de irme a casa – dije apagando la computadora.

-Ok, voy a cerrar el despacho y vamos – dijo Edward dirigiéndose a su despacho.

Una vez que apague la computadora me saque del mandil, cogí mi bolso y estaba lista para irnos por el dichoso café.

( Bella, porque estamos emocionadas por ir por un simple café con Edward )

Deseche es pensamiento. Justo cuando Edward volvía.

-Nos vamos – dijo Edward.

-Claro – dije.

Una vez que emprendimos el viaje al centro comercial, charlamos de cualquier cosa, nos reíamos de tonterías, o sea se veía natural la forma de tratarnos que en cierto punto me asuste. Hubo un momento que los dos nos sumimos en una silencio incomodo. No se como paso pero en verdad comenzamos a sentir esa atracción sexual poderosa dentro del volvo.

Gracias a dios mi celular sonó:

-Alo, hija – dije suspirando.

-Mami, papa dice si nos puede llevar a comer – dijo Maggie.

-Esta bien vayan a comer, y en cuanto tiempo vuelven – dije mirando de reojo a Edward, quien seguía conduciendo.

-Dice que a las 20:00 pm nos trae – dijo Maggie.

-Y Rosa ¿? – dije.

-Papa la va ir a dejar a la casa apenas hayamos comido, mama – dijo Maggie.

-Esta bien cuídense si, mis amores mama los quiere – dije.

-Adiós mami – dijo Maggie.

-Adiós pequeña – dije y colgué.

-Así que Jacob los va ha llevar a comer ¿? – dijo Edward mirándome.

-Si, así parece – dijo viendo la ventana.

-Bueno parece que tenemos mas tiempo – dijo Edward.

-Como para que ¿? – dije un poco enojada.

-Ya llegamos – dijo Edward estacionando el volvo.

Esquivo mi pregunta pero se lo deje pasar, ya se las va a ver conmigo.

Una vez estando divagando por el centro comercial Edward suelta la bomba.

-Se mi ex esposa – dijo Edward.

-Quieres que finja ser tu esposa – dije chillando de la desesperación.

-Aja – dijo Edward.

-Y como me vendría a llamar – dije irritada.

-Deblin – dijo Edward.

-Y no se te pudo ocurrir otro nombre que no sea Deblin – dije mas irritada de los normal.

-Casi me hago deblin en los pantalones – dijo Edward.

-En serio – dije tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

-Justo cuando me lo pregunto de verdad – dijo Edward.

-Wuao – dije ya no aguantaba la risa.

-Entre en pánico y me puse nervioso – dijo Edward.

-Entrasteis en pánico, tu que te inventas una esposa falsa cada viernes – dije reclamándole.

-Siii, no te da una idea mis sentimientos, por ella – dijo Edward.

-Y no has pensado que en momento en que entre en tu consultorio y vea que soy realmente tu asistente y tu recepcionista – dijo horrorizada.

-Sencillo soy cirujano plástico, tu cara no volverá hacer igual – dijo Edward – zigzag – dijo Edward mientras hacia con sus manos forma de tijera como queriéndome cortar la cara.

-Oye, de que estas hablando, Edward – dije sin poder creer lo que me trata de decir.

-Es mentira, te daré un bigote falso – dijo Edward como si nada.

-No puede ser, en serio no considerasteis nada de eso no – dije con una mano en mi mejilla tratando de procesar lo que me acaba de decir.

-Solo cálmate y goza de los aparadores – dijo Edward señalando ropa exclusiva de unos aparadores mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial.

-Mira yo no uso eso que voy…. Yo tengo ropa por cierto… - dije .

-Nooo…. – dijo Edward interrumpiéndome.

-No necesito nada de esto, estoy bien – dije.

-Nooo, tu tienes ropa de tiendas corrientes, necesitas ropa exclusiva para que parezcas la esposa de un cirujano plástico, quiero crear la ilusión de que tuve una esposa hermosa y no esta cosa – dijo Edward señalándome.

-Eres lo digo eres un cretino – dije.

-Vamos Bella, tómalo como un cambio después del divorcio – dijo Edward.

-Ok, esta bien adelante tu lo pediste – dije.

Nos encaminamos a una tienda de zapatos exclusivos, sabia en mi interior que algo iba salir mal de todo esto no se si será para bien o para mal, no se porque acepte su oferta, DIOS no se si hice bien solo te pido ayúdame.

Y con ese pensamiento comenzamos con la creación de la esposa perfecta y de mentira. Ya en la tienda de zapatos me probé unos que me enamoraron, camine como pude ya que tiempos que no ocupo zapatos de tacón alto camine hasta un espejo para verme.

-Wuao son muy… - dije ya que casi me caigo si no fuera por la dependienta estuviera besando el suelo.

-Lindos ¿? – dijo Edward completando lo que iba a decir.

-Hace muchos años que no uso tacones, lo siento – dije tratando de mantenerme de pie.

-Ok, esta bien, eso vas bien camina despacio – dijo Edward.

-Cuando este en frente del espejo, no tenia dudas eran para mi.

-Oh dios, son encantadores – dije agarrándome la cara con las dos manos – que precio tienen – pregunte mientras me -daba la vuelta y veía a la dependienta.

-$ 1.700 dólares – dijo la dependienta.

-$ 1.700 dólares y te incluye en el precio – dijo Edward a la dependienta – la casa de mis padres costo $1.700 no, que Ashley Greene los uso, por que $ 1.700 tiene piel de panda. No – dijo Edward negando.

-Si sabes que no los necesito al fin de cuentas… – le dije a la dependienta con la mano – …de hecho me estoy sintiendo, como que estoy empezando a sentir calor o esta haciendo calor aquí y creo que no podre ir esta noche – dije haciendo mi mejor actuación.

-Ha muy bien, ok sabes que los queremos será como tu bono navideño – dijo Edward sacando su cartera.

-Hay, en serio entonces también quiero en unos azules por si acaso se rompen – dije a la dependienta.

-Eres terrible – dijo Edward parándose y poniéndose junto a mi.

-Siii y por es nos estamos divorciando – dije con una sonrisa ya que logre mi objetivo.

-Nos estamos divorciando por que eres codiciosa, abusadora y egoísta – dijo Edward entregando la tarjeta de crédito a la dependienta.

-Yop – dijo poniendo mis manos en la cintura.

-De hecho necesita un bolso que convine con ellos – dijo la dependienta mientras toma la tarjeta de crédito de Edward.

-Si tienes razón, gracias Jessica – dije mirando a la dependienta.

-Ha las chicas se están uniendo que hermoso, están a tu lado no es cierto – dijo Edward sarcásticamente.

-Tu te lo buscaste, créeme – dije señalándolo con el dedo.

-Y tu te buscaste esto – dijo Edward empujándome y obviamente cayendo al sofá.

Después de la tienda de zapatos recorrimos varias tiendas como la de bolsos, ropa y un sin numero de tiendas en la cual me divertí haciéndole gastar a Edward un dineral se lo merecía por mentiroso y yo lo aprovecho como se le viene a ocurrir que sea su esposa hay dios mio. Este loco este hombre. Y el último paso de la transformación era el salón de belleza.

Ya una vez a dentro del salón me llevan a la zona de cabello me encuentro sentada a que llegue Ernesto el estilista. No pasa más de unos 10 minutos cuando se encuentra con nosotros comienza avaluar mi cabello, mientras Edward esta sentado mirándome.

-Nop – dijo Ernesto mientras me miraba.

-Nop – dijo Ernesto mientras se daba la vuelta a mí alrededor.

-Claro que no – dijo Ernesto agarrando un mechón de mi cabello y mirándolo de cerca.

-No, no y no – dijo Ernesto golpeando la pared.

-A que te refieres, con no, no y no que – dije un poco confundida con sus no.

-Que no hay esperanza ok – dijo Ernesto.

-Solo hay una palabra para esto – dijo Ernesto.

-Cual es ¿? – pregunta Edward.

-Descuido esa es la palabra que lo define, eres su esposo ¿? – pregunta Ernesto.

-No su futuro ex esposo – dijo Edward.

-Si. Nos estamos divorciando – dije mirando a Edward y luego a Ernesto.

-No se esta divorciando de ti sino de tu corte – dijo Ernesto.

-Eso es cierto Ernesto le diste en el blanco – dijo Edward bromeando.

-Tu cabello esta tan dañado que te voy hacer una lista: esta seco, es tedioso, esta opaco…. – dijo Ernesto.

-Te olvidas de apestoso – dijo Edward bromeando.

-No no esta apestoso, eres malo muy malo, dame la manita – dijo Ernesto dando los cinco a Edward.

-Los dos ya basta en serio Ernesto podrías hacer algo con esto, que ya quiero irme a casa – dije mostrando mi cabellos.

-Eta bien te hare lo necesario, niñas vengan rápido hay una emergencia… - dijo Ernesto.

Edward no se quedo por mucho tiempo ya que alegaba que teníamos que irnos por separado al famoso encuentro. Una vez que Ernesto hizo maravillas con mi cabello, me fui directo a casa sabia que tenia tiempo de sobra ya que Jacob dijo que los traería a los niños un poco mas tarde por lo que no me preocupe. Una vez vestida hice las llamadas necesarias para preparar la famosa entrada de la esposa del Dr. Edward Cullen.

Estaba nerviosa no lo dudo, respire varias veces y Salí de casa ya que me esperaba el auto que rente con chofer y todo. Una vez dentro pensé en como debía actuar, solo pedía que me vaya bien y así emprendí hasta el bar en que Edward me había citado para el famoso encuentro.

* * *

**LES TRAIGO UN CAPITULO MAS...!**

**ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN...!**

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...!**

**BYE...!**


	10. BELLA ! ESTAS SEXY !

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**BELLA ! ESTAS SEXY !**

EDWARD POV.

Deje a Bella con Ernesto, alegando que teníamos que llegar por separado, así que me fui al departamento a bañarme y cambiarme de ropa. Estaba por salir de mi departamento cuando recibo una llamada de Emmet.

-Dime Emmet, que se te ofrece – dije mientras me amarraba los zapatos

-Quería saber como te fue con Bella, acepto ¿? – dijo Emmet intrigado

-Bueno si la lleve al centro comercial y bote la bomba, discutimos un rato pero a la final acepto – dije poniéndome de pie.

-En serio, hermano – dijo Emmet.

-Si y aparte me hizo gastar en ropa y accesorios, alegando que lo hacia por venganza ya que miento mucho – dije mirándome en el espejo.

-Hay hermano, sabes como es Bella le haces algo o la involucras ella se venga como la quiero – dijo Emmet feliz de la venganza de Bella.

-Hermano tienes que estar de mi parte no de Bella – dije horrorizado.

-Hermano. Bellita esta primero en todo en mi vida así que tú cállate – dijo Emmet. serio.

-Bueno te dejo - dije caminando fuera del departamento.

-Hermano mañana me cuentas que paso ok – dijo Emmet.

-Esta bien, adiós – dije.

-Adiós – dijo Emmet y colgó.

Porque todos están a favor de Bella con ese pensamiento me subí a mi volvo y partí hacia el bar en donde Kate nos esperaba. Ya que a petición de ella dijo que no quería que la vaya a recoger y que nos esperara haya.

Iba en camino cuando este pensamiento me abrumo de tal manera y que tuve que frenar bruscamente. Esta tarde con Bella la pase de lo mejor nos acoplábamos también pero aquel pensamiento me dio miedo Ver a Bella como mi esposa real me asusto no lo niego siempre la vi como una amiga ante todo pero porque ahora me siento así, no puedo sentir esto no para nada esta mal yo amo a Kate. Diciendo esta frase como mantra volví a conducir hasta el bar.

Una vez que llegue le entregue las llaves al valet parquin y me dirigí al bar era acogedor no los niego ingrese y dije a la anfitriona que estaba buscando a la señorita Kate Reswer. Y me indico la mesa en donde se encontraba mi dulce Kate vestida con un simple vestido amarillo y una chaqueta de color blanco.

-Hola preciosa – dije sobresaltándola.

-Edward – dijo Kate poniéndose de pie y dándome un casto beso.

-Estas preciosa – dije indicándole que tome asiento.

-Gracias – dijo Kate mientras se sentaba.

-He llegado tarde ¿? – pregunto.

-No, amor yo acabo de llegar también – dijo Kate tomando mi mano sobre la mesa.

-Ya has ordenado algo, preciosa – dije con mi sonrisa torcida.

-No todavía – dijo Kate.

Llame al camarero y Kate ordeno una copa de vino y yo un vaso de wiski con hielo. El camarero no se demoro en traernos la orden. Estábamos disfrutando de esta bebida cuando Kate hablo.

-Te ves nervioso, Edward – dijo Kate.

-No es raro ella me pone muy tenso – dije nervioso.

-Lamento ponerte en esta situación – dijo Kate.

-Lo entiendo porque lo haces por eso quiero acabar con esa parte de mi vida y avanzar a otra mejor – dije tratando de -salirme por la tangente.

-Y lo harás y punto, esta noche – dijo Kate pícaramente.

-Ha es una excelente idea – dije .

De repente Kate y yo giramos y vimos a Bella perdón Deblin, estaba preciosa y parecía la esposa de un cirujano plástico. Me quede con la boca abierta viendo Bella tan sexy y caliente. Y me di cuenta que había preparado bien la escena de entrada ya que atrás de ella venia su chofer y a la vez guardaespaldas.

-Ella es tu ex ¿? – dijo Kate tartamudeando.

-Eso creo – dije anonadado.

-Es hermosa y sus zapatos me encantan – dijo Kate.

-Ha si tiene como unos cinco pares tal vez podrías pedirles unos – dije.

-Taylor, vez por alguna parte al Dr. Cullen dijo Bella o Deblin buscándonos.

Una vez que nos vio dijo:

-Oh ahí esta espera en el auto Taylor no me tardo – dijo Bella/ Deblin a su chofer y vino hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

-Que milagro – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Rentaste un auto – dije quedito en su oído mientras la saludaba.

-Solo estoy en mi papel – dijo Bella/ Deblin mientras me soltaba.

-Kate hola soy Deblin Cullen aunque pronto será soltera Deblin – dijo Bella /Deblin dándole la mano a Kate.

Una vez que nos sentamos Bella/ Deblin llamo al camarero de una forma que me sorprendió.

-Ha mesero disculpen hay servicio – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Si si hay servicio toma algo madan – dijo el mismo camarero que nos atendió anteriormente.

-Si, hello solo quiero un coctel de ti, será posible miau jajaja solo estoy jugando a no ser que tu quieras, no mentira solo fue un chiSte o tal vez no, tráeme un Martini freidor – dijo Bella / Deblin dándole una nalgada al camarero – mejor que sea un Martini sucio, ok – dijo Bella / Deblin viéndonos.

-Cuéntame Kate, Edward y tu ya se acostaron ¿? – dijo Bella / Deblin

-Si, yo lo lamento – dijo Kate tartamudeando

-Hay nena esta bien me alegra que su cosita hace tic tac – dijo Bella / Deblin riéndose

-Que graciosa – dije yo mientras llevaba mi bebida a la boca

-Ya que tiene un problema diminuto, o sea DE – dijo Bella / Deblin

-Que es ¿? – dijo Kate

-Hay lo siento lo olvidaba que todavía eres quinceañera, es Disfunción Eréctil, como te explico imagina que tratas de lanzar dardos pero en realidad es un video remojado – dijo Bella / Deblin

-Ha claro si pero creo que mi espagueti no le gustaba que le sirvan albóndigas ásperas – dije un poco irritado

-Ha, serio pero muchos hombres me han dicho que les he servido las mejores albóndigas del sur de california – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Hay claro eran algunos vagabundos – dije riéndome.

-Sii como no – dijo Bella / Deblin irritada.

-Todavía me sorprende que recuerdes con los tantos hombres que te acostado ya que digieres tantas pastillas – dije tratando de enojarla.

-No sabes Kate, siempre que le preguntaba que hay de cenar siempre decía: " tengo pastillas rojas, azules, moradas recién salidas del horno, viejo" – dije aguantándome la risa.

-Ha claro tenia que hacer algo para no aburrirme ya que este siempre se sentaba en el trono por horas ya que sufre del síndrome de colon irritado – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Oh, gracias otro problema tengo – dije mirándola.

-Te voy a contar algo Kate, el día de nuestra luna de miel tuve que quedarme en la cama sentada escuchando como el pobre se desahogaba y ni hablar del olor con ello me bajo el libido por completo – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Auch, acabas de patearme – dijo Kate.

-No yo no te he pateado, no has sido tu le digo a Bella / Deblin – dije tratando de salir como inocente ya que yo fui que le pegue.

-Es que si yo a veces tengo espasmos, lo siento Kate – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Auch – dije la maldita se desquito conmigo hay Bella / Deblin.

-Es un horrible efecto secundario de las pastillas que tomo – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Si ahora estoy sobria, lucida y te pido disculpas de nuevo – dijo Bella / Deblin tomando de su Martini.

-No hay problema – dijo Kate.

-Los doce paso y de vuelta al trago – dijo Edward.

Después del mal entendido terminamos nuestras copas y pague la cuenta. Íbamos de salía cuando Bella se nos adelanta y dice:

-Hay Taylor deja el teléfono y ábreme la puerta – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Porque me dice Taylor – dijo el chofer y solo yo fui capaz de oír eso.

-Solo sígueme la corriente, si – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Esta bien – dijo el chofer

-Kate querida me encanto hablar contigo – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Igual digo lo mismo Deblin – dijo Kate.

-Mira que linda pareja hacen, con como Barbie y el viejo abuelo de Ken jajaja – dijo Bella / Deblin riéndose.

-En serio a pesar de eso lo nuestro nunca funciono lo digo enserio Kate – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Como si no hubiera pasado – dije.

-Igual quiero que mi Edward sea muy feliz – dijo Bella/ Deblin dándome golpecitos en la mejilla.

-Bueno descansa niña – dije.

-Si – dijo Bella / Deblin cuando sonó su celular.

-Ring ring.

-Diga, disculpen dijo Bella / Deblin mientras contestaba el teléfono.

-Que ¿?, pásame rápido a Rosa – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Es broma cielo, sabes lo que te he dicho que vendas objetos de tu hermano por ebay – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Oye ya tienes que irte – dije

-Sh, espera un momento si me – dijo Bella / Deblin a mi – voy hablar contigo en casa jovencita, ok adiós. – y corto la llamada.

-Vaya uno no cree… - dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Tienen hijos – dijo Kate tartamudeando.

-Mmm – dijo Bella / Deblin.

-Tienen niños – dijo Kate.

-Tenemos algo que son como hijos – dije no puedo creer la mentira se hace mas grande.

-Cuando pensabas hablarme de tus hijos Edward – dijo Kate enojada.

-No se pero escuchen, yo tengo que irme con los pequeños, Kate fue un gusto conocerte, adiós Edward – dijo Bella / Deblin y se subió al auto y se fue.

-No, no, hey, ok – dije queriendo que no se fuera y dejarme en este lio.

-Estas molesta por esto ahora o …. – dije con miedo.

-En realidad es lo opuesto – dijo Kate como sonriendo.

-Esta lo opuesto de molesta, eso es lo que me quieres decir, en serio – dije.

-Te dije que adoro a los niños y lo sabes – dijo Kate.

-Si – dije.

-Pero yo no pensé que a ti te gustaran también – dijo Kate.

-Amo a todos los niños – dije tartamudeando.

-Y como se llaman – dijo Kate

-Como se llaman ello si, esta la niña que es Maddie y el niño que se llama Bart que es abreviación de Bartolomeo.

-Y vas a presentármelo – dijo Kate emocionada.

-Por su puesto – dije.

Después de esa incomoda conversación, partimos a casa o sea a su departamento en la cual tuvimos una noche única y caliente.

* * *

**HOLA VOLVI CON UN CAPI MAS...!**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS A:**

**-Masen Cullen Maya **

**-LeslieCullenJb **

**NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO...!**

**BYE...!**


	11. PIDIENDO PERDÓN A USTEDES

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE LA GRAN ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER YO SOLO ME ADJUNTO A LA HISTORIA NADA MAS.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE =)**

* * *

**UNA ESPOSA DE MENTIRA**

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

**MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS:**

**ME RETIRO DE DEFINITIVAMENTE**

**LA RAZON POR LA CUAL LO HAGO ES PORQUE HUBO UN REVIEWS ANONIMO FALTANDOME EL RESPETO USTEDES SABIAN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO QUE LA HISTORIA ESTABA BASADA EN UNA PELICULA Y POR ESO LA CONTINUE, PERO CON RESPECTO A ESTE ACONTECIEMIENTO Y REVIEWS NEGATIVO HACIA MI TRATANDOME DE LO PEOR.**

**ME RETIRO DE ESTA PLATAFORMA.**

**LA HISTORIA LA VOY A CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO PERO NO LA VOY A PUBLICA A QUI SI NO EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK.**

** www .facebook TwilightNovelas**

**BORREN LOS ESPACIOS =)**

**ESPERO QUE ME PERDONEN PERO EL QUE ME HAYAN TRATADO DE ESA FORMA NO TIENE PERDON**

**USTEDES NO TIENEN LA CULPA DE ELLO**

**LAS QUIERO UN MUNDO MIS LECTORAS **

**HE DICHO CONTINUARE LA HISTORIA EN MI PAGINA DE FACEBOOK**

**LAS QUIERO Y EXITOS **

**=) BYE =) **


End file.
